


Lazy Mornings

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Twitch au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when the babe shows up half nekkid on your morning stream





	Lazy Mornings

"How do you… make brick blocks?” Jonghyun frowns at the crafting menu, sucking on his bottom lip in confusion. He has hardened clay blocks. That’s what bricks are made out of, right? He shifts his focus to his chat to see if any of them know what the fuck he’s doing wrong.

“You have to bake the raw clay blobs into bricks and then craft them into blocks.”

“...Alright,” Jonghyun scoffs. “‘ll just go get more clay then.” This is so inconvenient. He just wants to build himself a cute house over his morning coffee. He doesn’t need all of this convoluted Minecraft bullshit. As he runs out of his back door and to one of the lakes that he hasn’t dug all of the clay out of yet, his easy smile finds its way back onto his lips. He’s not really that bothered by it. He takes a sip of his coffee with a pleased hum, then wiggles his blanket more comfortably around his legs. This is nice. A nice morning stream of a lazy game so he can have a chat with his fans and make a little extra money before he and Taemin go out for the day.

“Anyway,” he says, trying to get back onto what he was talking about before, “I’m just saying, we can’t prove that there aren’t still like, gigantic fish or bugs or _things_ swimming around down there and it’s fucking terrifying. Fuck the ocean.” He heads back into his house with his new blobs of clay and puts them into his furnace, then sits back and focuses on the chat while they bake. People are telling him that he’s wrong; he squints. No. They’re wrong about him being wrong. “Have you seen that Mola Mola fuck?” he asks the camera. “The fish that that one Pokémon is based off of? It’s fucking huge. Also jellyfish. You _know_ that there have to be bigger fish that haven’t been discovered yet. It’s bullshit. You don’t--”

He cuts himself off when he glances back at the chat again and notices that nobody is even talking about fish anymore. He pouts, confused. Nothing is killing him in the game when he checks his monitor; what the fuck are they talking about then? He scans the chat for something that’ll give him any indicator: “Bruh.” “Wow, hello there!” “Babe alert, six o’clock.”

Six o’clock? Jonghyun turns curiously around to see what’s behind him. It takes him a few seconds, but then he spots it in the kitchen: Taemin. Oh. Jonghyun laughs softly at the reveal, swiveling his chair around for a better view. Taemin is groggily shuffling through their cabinets for a mug and the filter cone; it would be average and boring enough if he weren’t also shirtless. Jonghyun vaguely remembers nuzzling into his bare chest and feeling him up this morning before he got out of bed, but he wasn’t expecting to see it all again so soon. Or on stream. Taemin seems oblivious to Jonghyun’s presence; he’s grumbling his way over to the microwave to boil some water. Jonghyun shakes his head fondly.

“Tae,” he calls. He gets a disgruntled mumble as a reply and rolls his eyes. Then he squints to make sure Taemin is using a glass container and not about to melt another plastic one before he speaks up again. “Tae, I’m streaming,” he says, putting emphasis on the words. Taemin grumbles at him again. “You’re half naked on my stream, Taemin,” Jonghyun says, more amused than anything as he watches Taemin lurch to the fridge for his coffee blend. If he looks hard enough, Jonghyun can see the fading hickey he left on Taemin’s shoulderblade a few days ago. Nice. Taemin gives him another, slightly more eloquent grumble that just tells Jonghyun that he’s forgotten where the coffee filters are again. Jonghyun sighs fondly. He’s gonna start making an extra cup of coffee in the mornings if it’ll make Taemin less of a useless lump when he wakes up.

“Do you wanna say hi?” he asks as Taemin rummages through drawers for the filters. After a moment, he turns, little green box in hand, and looks straight into the camera from across the room.

“I’m so fucking hungover right now,” he says, in the most deadpan voice possible. Jonghyun breaks into giggles as he turns back to his game and Taemin turns back to his coffee. What a champ.

“I told him to ease up on the strawberry vodka shots at the club last night,” he tells his camera. He hears another grumble from behind him that he just grins wider at. He always tells Taemin, and Taemin never listens. Good thing they only go out clubbing a few times a year. His chat responds with more comments that he giggles at while he finally makes the brick blocks he tried to make ten minutes ago. There. Good. Now he can make himself a fireplace and a cute border around his house.

Behind him, Taemin keeps shuffling around the kitchen making coffee. Jonghyun keeps on building his house and arguing with his chat about how bullshit the ocean is. After a few minutes, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Taemin wandering back down the hallway. When he shuffles back in, he’s wearing Jonghyun’s red plaid button-up without any of the buttons done up. Jonghyun giggles softly as he watches Taemin rub blearily at his face with a sleeve-covered hand. He’s so fucking cute. When Taemin makes his way back into the kitchen to check on his coffee progress, Jonghyun watches him in his own facecam for a minute. He stops watching with a roll of his eyes when Taemin lifts the cone when the mug is halfway full and drops four sugar cubes into the coffee and one into his own mouth. This boy that he’s in love with. He swears.

“Do you guys think I should build a basement?” he asks. “Like, a basement basement, not the center-of-the-earth mine that I have.” Basements are pretty rad. He can have an underground storage room, or make it some super creepy dungeon or whatever. He gets a general consensus of agreement from his chat, so he picks a good spot in his house and busts straight through the floor. He’ll put a ladder in the hole later.

When Taemin comes over again and invites himself into Jonghyun’s lap, Jonghyun takes it in stride and stops his mining for a second to wrap his arm around Taemin’s waist. Taemin mumbles something incoherent as he loops his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and nuzzles their cheeks together.

“Good morning to you, too,” Jonghyun hums. Taemin presses a little kiss to his temple and he smiles, then smiles wider at all of the comments in his chat talking about how sweet they are. Taemin clings to him, ruffles tiredly through his hair with one hand and quietly sips his coffee with the other. He’s about halfway through clearing out a space underground for his basement and Taemin is halfway through his mug of coffee when the latter shifts in his lap and points at the screen with a stubby finger.

“Do you have any cats?” he asks.

“No,” Jonghyun sighs. He already knows where this is going. Taemin takes another slow drink of his coffee.

“Do you have any fish?”

“No.”

“Do you have a fishing rod?”

“Nope.”

“Do you have string?”

“...Yes.” Jonghyun hesitates for a moment before answering truthfully. If he lied and said no, instead of giving up, Taemin probably would have told him to go kill some spiders. What’s he’s going to ask is an inconvenience, but not as much an inconvenience as that would be.

“Make a fishing rod,” Taemin demands with his sleepy little voice. Jonghyun sighs again, a smile that’s part exasperation and part fondness creeping onto his lips.

“Babe, I’m building a cool basement,” he says. Taemin noses against his temple insistently.

“You need kitties,” he says. “There’s a jungle in your world, right?”

Of course there is. Of course there’s a jungle in Jonghyun’s world. Even in worlds that he never even plans on playing with Taemin, he has to make sure that he’s prepared for shit like this. Impromptu cat demands are always a given whenever Taemin even hears about him playing Minecraft. He sighs exasperatedly and abandons his basement efforts for the moment, heading back upstairs and to his loot chest for some string.

“One cat,” he tells Taemin firmly.

“Two,” Taemin says, in a tiny tiny tiny little pout of a voice. Jonghyun closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Two,” he agrees. So they can breed. Into more than two. He takes his new fishing rod to one of the ponds behind his house and Taemin makes a happy little noise against his hair. As Jonghyun stares listlessly at the bobber in the water, Taemin presses a kiss to his temple, then his cheek, then the corner of his lips--and that’s when Jonghyun pulls away with a disgusted noise. What the fuck. He scowls at Taemin, scrunching up his nose against the faint smell. “Dude,” he says, “did you even brush your teeth?”

Taemin pouts, wiggles in Jonghyun’s lap, presses the smallest of kisses to his lips, leans back, opens his mouth, and breathes a hot mixture of alcohol, coffee, last night’s Taco Bell, and morning breath straight into Jonghyun’s face.

“Oh my-- _fucking_ god--” Jonghyun snarls, lurching as far away from Taemin’s shitty little smirk as possible without throwing himself out of the chair. “Fuck off.” In the desk drawer he fumbles for a little bottle of Febreeze, which he only barely restrains himself from spraying directly into Taemin’s face. “Go brush your teeth,” he snaps, spritzing Oak Leaf Adventure into the air and flapping it around. With a deep, pleased breath, Taemin grips Jonghyun’s sleeve and tugs him back up straight.

“When I finish my coffee,” he hums. “You were fishing.” He points at the screen; Jonghyun sighs a resigned sigh and returns to his task.

Three cats and one kitten later, Taemin suspiciously swallows the last of his coffee just as Jonghyun is putting the extra fish into a chest. He flutters innocent eyelashes in reply to Jonghyun’s accusing squint, and Jonghyun supposes that that’s more of a confession than he could have asked for. He presses a little kiss to Taemin’s cheek and takes his mug from him.

“Go brush your teeth,” he says, gentler this time, and pushes lightly against Taemin’s arm. This time, Taemin obeys, sliding off of Jonghyun’s lap and slouching back down the hallway. Jonghyun smiles after him. “He’s cute,” he tells the camera fondly. His chat agrees. Then he checks the time; it’s a little bit after ten. Now that Taemin is finally waking up, he’s going to be ready to go out for breakfast soon, and then to the movies, and then to the rest of their plans for the day. Maybe later, when they get home, they’ll both start up a new stream and finish building this house together.


End file.
